


Sleeping with the enemy (but so not really)

by Shipitlikeasteamboat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, SuperCat March Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipitlikeasteamboat/pseuds/Shipitlikeasteamboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex finds out that Kara spent the night with Cat Grant. But her sister is pure as the driven snow!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping with the enemy (but so not really)

Kara looked up from her computer as she heard a loud bang. It was an usual noise for the office of CatCo. Being a news building and a busy business with the magazine, Tribune, and other television offices, it was still odd to hear. Normally there was just the loud noise of yelling, usually from Cat.

Expanding her hearing range to Super levels she heard angry footsteps coming from James' office. Curious because James is one of the calmest people and the footsteps were too light to be his. Maybe Lucy? But then why would they be coming this direction? Did Cat do something she didn't know about?

It was only another minute of contemplation before she saw her sister heading straight for her. Surprised and a little worried, Kara started to stand up. By that time Alex was at her desk and instead of stopping she didn't even glance in her direction, continuing in to Cat's office instead, bypassing Kara with two hand motions. One, her hand flat up saying 'not right now' and another where she pointed for Kara to sit back down. And like a perfectly trained puppy, she did. Too confused to even think about disobeying the blonde superhero sat there, staring through the glass wall as her sister marched straight up to her boss' desk.

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY SISTER!"

Oh dear. Oh no. Oh Rao. This wasn't good and Kara hadn't needed her super-senses to hear that.

How did Alex even find out? It had just happened for the first time last night and Kara had planned to tell her sister tonight. If Cat didn't need her again that is. Because out of tv night with her sister or a night in Cat Grant's bed, there's really no contest. Sorry Alex.

Turning to watch the train wreck that was about to happen, Kara noticed that her sister's outburst had caught the attention of the desks close to her.

\------

 

Inside the office Cat turns around from her wall of televisions to stare at the intruder who dared to enter her domain and yell at her.

Seeing that it was Agent Scully, and really why is she bursting in here? Is this something to do with her corruption of Supergirl last night. Just the memory makes a wicked grin cross her lips. Which seems to set the livid agent off again.

"Are you just going to sit there looking like the cat that got the canary?!"

Not the most inventive but probably not wrong about the look currently on her face.

"According to your accusation, I believe 'cat that got the cream' would be more appropriate. Don't you, dear?"

It's amazing how the combination of smug and condescending is guaranteed to set people off. Watching the woman in front of her close her eyes, her lips moving but no sound was reaching Cat's ears, Cat glanced to see if anyone was paying attention.

Only her assistant, her wonderful, gorgeous, adorkable, naïve superhero of an assistant, the one she will willingly admit to spending a night of pure debauchery with, was bold enough to watch the proceedings. Not so surprising since this seems to be in her defense, although her mouth hanging open like that was not her most attractive look.

Seeing the woman in front of her reach to her hip like she's looking for a gun was amusing. Knowing she must be talking about Kara, who is not fifteen feet away and bulletproof makes the motion a little pointless whether there's a weapon there or not.

"I'm sorry I forgot what you said," Cat spoke again. Honestly, it was just so hard to contain herself sometimes. "You mentioned something about your sister? And who would that be exactly?" She raised her eyebrow for good measure.

"You know damn well who it is! She sits outside this office every day and brings you coffee every morning!"

\-----

 

Outside the office Kara could hear her boss taunting her sister. This so wasn't going to be pretty. Hearing the comment about the cat and the cream caused her to blush more then she thought possible. Oh did she get that cream. Kara too for that matter.

Alex's yelling caught her attention again. If the others in the office hadn't recognized her as Kara's sister yet, they would know who she was talking about now.

Alex was the one always going on and on about being discrete and keeping her head down and now she's here yelling all about Kara's personal life that she shouldn't even have the details of yet? Well, it's not like they ever really played fair when it came to each other.

Watching the faces of the two most important women in her life in a stand off was interesting but about to give Kara an ulcer, Kryptonian or not. She knew just what that smirk on Cat's face meant, trouble. And the vein about to burst on Alex's forward was a clear indication that her sister was about to resort to physical violence.

Pulling her self together, the tall blonde finally started to make her way in to the office. What happened next probably would have gone smoother if Cat hadn't had the audacity to look directly at her after she had closed the door, the rest of the office had heard enough already, wink and lick her lips.

It was only Kara's super speed and strength that allowed Cat to keep breathing. Alex had attempted to lung across the desk and strangle the older woman.

"Alex," Kara started, trying to calm her sister speaking in a low tone and trying to sound soothing. "You need to calm down. I don't know how you found out, but you need to take a deep breath and then we can talk about this."

Seeing Cat about to open her mouth and undoubtedly make the situation worse Kara shoots a glare her way. It's something she only doe in the most dire of situations but considering her sister has murderous intent for the woman, she thinks it counts.

"Come on, Al. Take a deep breath. Breathe in. Breathe out. There you go. Keep breathing."

Rubbing Alex's back and making sure she stays faced away from Cat seems to help. The silent conversation she has with her boss isn't anything new, even if the circumstance is.

No, Kara doesn't know what's going on or how her sister found out. Cat won't apologize for riling her sister up. Kara wouldn't expect her to, but can she please try and be a little more cooperative.

She has no idea if this is a relationship or just a physical thing (it's not for Kara, but she'll take what she can get), but either way it will all play out easier if her sister doesn't need to constantly be restrained.

\----

Cat can't help but be amused by the sight before her. Her normally meek acting, nervously twitching assistant is holding back her well trained, obviously fit, government agent of a sister. Alex, as she has learned, has been faced away from her to give her a chance to calm down. Shame, Cat was having fun.

As the sister turns around it takes all she has not to make another snarky comment. The girl's eyes are still closed and Kara is still holding her, now in a more loose hold only meant to restrain if it's needed.

"You," the girl starts again. "You corrupted my sister." Her voice is low and would probably be more menacing if she wasn't being held by the personification of adorable. "You had sex with her. You took the trust she has in you and you did horrible things I will not speak of to her."

Her assistant only seems to be more confused. "Alex, your wrong. She didn't corrupt me. But how did you know we slept together?"

Ah, so she didn't call and have girl talk this morning. Interesting.

"I mean, I planned to talk to you about it tonight but we haven't talked at all yet today."

She whipped back around to face her sister. "So you're not denying that you had sex with this, this, this bitch! Kara! Do you not remember all the times you've come to me ranting about her? Think of everything she's put you through!"

"Alex," and oh, that's not a tone Cat's used to hearing from her when she's not in her caped crusader outfit. "Why are you freaking out about this? You know I think she's hot." Cat can't stop herself from preening when she hears that. "Besides, you knew I wasn't a virgin. I mean, for the love of Rao, we were roommates for a few years. We've both heard and seen more then we ever wanted to."

"What?!" Two voices chorus each other with that exclamation this time and the now two upset women look at each other, both glaring this time.

"Keira," Cat's voice is harsh, demanding an answer. "What do you mean you weren't a virgin? Someone else has touched what is mine?"

At the same time the sister seems to be denying any previous knowledge. "Kara, you know that I tried and succeed in forgetting any of that. You are my baby sister and will be forever pure!"

\----

Ignoring her sister for now Kara focuses on what Cat said.

"Cat." Her tone is maybe just a bit condescending but Kara knows that the older woman likes it when she gets a bit snippy. Sometimes.

"You can't really think that last night was my first time? Did you think I just got lucky getting you off three times in ten minutes like that?"

Watching Cat Grant squirm is one of the best sights in the world only because it's so rare. The little shift she does in her chair tells Kara that yes, she did think she was the first person Kara had ever slept with. Well maybe hoped more then actually thought but still.

Cat spoke up and on instinct Kara tightened her grip around Alex. She knew better then anyone to be wary of what came our of that beautiful mouth.

"I suppose you have a point. After all that thing you did with your tongue was quite impressive."

That seems to set Alex off again and this time Kara can't blame her. God knows she would never need the gritty details of her extra activities. Having to hear them when they roomed together and about them when Alex gets past the point of wasted is more then enough anyway.

Cat seems to be happy that she managed to work her sister up again. Of course she is.

"Ok, enough. Obviously this is too much for Alex to handle right now. I'm going to take her back to her car. I'll be back in a few minutes Miss Grant. And when I do get back we will be having a conversation."

Hmm. Maybe she'll have to break out her Supergirl voice more often at the office if the blush creeping up Cat's neck is any indication for how she feels about it.

Picking up her sister to where she is almost in a fireman's carry that somehow transitions to more like Alex is a koala wrapped around Kara is probably extremely comical and giving away a little too much about Kara's power but she knows there's no way her sister would be willing to walk out on her own if the things she's yelling and threatening her boss with are any indication. Really, she was sure Hank would not approve her request to line Cat's homes and cars and office with Kryptonite to keep Kara away.

Opening the door she sees Lucy standing there, phone pointed in side the office, no doubt videoing everything that just happened. She'll have to remember to delete that later.

Walking to the elevator she notices all the employees watching the spectacle. She can't blame them, it's quite the show. And that's without the cackling laughter coming out of Cat Grant's office.

When the elevator door's shut Alex seems to come back to herself, finally. Kara's still not going to put her down. She's been fooled by her sister too many times before.

"OK Alex. What is going on. You are acting like a deranged lunatic. I know you know that I am not an innocent. And would you please explain how you know about what happened last night?"

With a sheepish head shake it seemed like she wasn't going to answer. Finally as they were nearing the ground floor she spoke.

"You butt dialed me last night. I heard things Kara. So many things. And I didn't need your super hearing to hear other noises. It was so awful!"

The pitiful look on her face almost makes Kara feel bad, but after what Alex just did she has no sympathy.

"I knew. I mean I'm a trained secret alien fighting agent. I knew it was Cat but I just, I couldn't. I even went to James' office to see if it was him and Lucy was there was well just to make sure it wasn't either or both of them. That's how desperate I was Kara! And it wasn't and then the next thing I know I just see red. But I'm not sorry. She needed to know I'll kick her ass. And I will."

There's a steely glint in those brown eyes that tells Kara to not disagree right now. They're silent as Kara continues carrying Alex to her car. Reaching it, Kara finally sits her sister down but still maintains a hold.

"Alex we will talk about this later. But you can't just barge in and threaten my boss and tell the whole office we slept together."

The sad eyes she gets back are pitiful and now Kara knows what people mean but puppy dog eyes. No wonder she gets anything if she pouts.

"Why don't you go to the gym and work off all this whatever and come over for takeout tonight. I'll let you know if I'll be late or something comes up."

She slowly starts to walk away as she hears, "fine. But you better not go to her house again tonight."

Kara thinks it's better to not let her sister know that that still leaves a lot of options and after hearing how harshly she's opening the car door she's never been more grateful that her sister isn't Kryptonian.


End file.
